Sick Days
by fandomk
Summary: Sick days from the gang of HTTYD. All one-shot fluff


Hiccup sighed, walking through the village on another freezing day on Berk. His nose was slightly red and he kept sniffling and sneezing. He shivered with cold, dripping wet from the surprise dip he had taken in the ocean.

Toothless whined, sad that his master was feeling unwell.

"I'm fine, Toothless, really. This is what happens every year anyway—" Hiccup attempts a weak smile, but is interrupted by a girl's voice. A hand spins him around on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Hiccup!" Astrid grins at him, holding out a present. "Your father told me when your birthday was, so I got you a little something!"

Toothless lets out a yelp of joy. He didn't know it was his friend's birthday either.

"Wow! I didn't even remember it was my birthday. Thanks, Astrid," he shrugs awkwardly, smiling a bit more. He sneezes so hard he stumbles back, causing both Astrid and Toothless to reach to help him steady himself. "Sorry. I took an unexpected swim today. I think I'm a little sick."

"Well then, as an extra birthday present, I'll take care of you," she smiles warmly. "I mean, we'll take care of you," she corrects, as Toothless gives her a look.

"Really? You don't have to do that, you might get sick yourself…"

"I'm willing to take care of you."

"Oh? Okay… I mean, if you want to."

"Anything for my boyfriend."

Astrid helps Hiccup home as he breaks out in coughing fits. She kicks open the door, unsurprised that Stoick was gone, probably preparing for the upcoming winter. She carried him next to the fireplace, Toothless nudging a bench next to it.

She throws a few heavy blankets on Hiccup, who was shivering. "Poor Hiccup," she pouts. "Do you want some soup?"

"M-made by you? I-I'll take my chances w-with the cold," Hiccup stuttered through his teeth chattering, some sarcasm left in him.

Astrid resists the urge to punch him, instead rolling her eyes. "You better be grateful. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, you know."

Astrid explores the kitchen supplies they have, taking note of the food storage. She pulls out a pot, filling it up with water from the bottle she always carried with her. Next, she minces some mutton and fish, deciding to throw in a few spices to kick up the flavor.

Astrid mixes the concoction together. "Toothless?" she calls to the dragon, who wears a look of pity for Hiccup.

Toothless shot a fireball at the soup, heating it up instantly. Astrid ladles out a spoonful for Hiccup, sitting next to him on the bench. She feeds him a bit.

"This is surprisingly good," Hiccup nods, a little color returning to his face. "But still, I'll probably be sick for a couple of days."

Astrid nods, giving him another mouthful. "Yeah, I remember the last time I was sick, Gothi gave my mother a special herb that cured me almost right away… That's it!" she jumped up. She handed Hiccup the soup. "Keep drinking the soup, Hiccup."

She runs out, throwing a vest on as she heads to Gothi's house.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"I'm back!" Astrid calls to the quiet house. Stoick had still not come home from wherever he was.

"Hey," Hiccup says weakly, tired and sick of being sick. He looks at the blonde girl, with her pink cheeks and nose, and her light blue eyes lit up with happiness.

"I got the herb. You're supposed to take it with a few spoonfuls of soup and then rest for a day," she says quickly, looking at the half-full pot of soup. It had turned cold, but with Toothless's help, that didn't matter. She dumps the small bag of herbs in the pot. She mixes it, then holds it out to Toothless.

As soon as it was hot again, she feeds three spoonfuls to Hiccup. He immediately feels exhaustion, but he was feeling a tiny bit better too.

"I should probably get going now," she says brightly. "Just don't get up for the rest of the day. I might check on you later, okay?"

Hiccup nods, his eyelids drifting closed. Astrid waves him good-bye and turns on her heel to leave. She opens the door, letting in a cold wind. He hears the door slam closed behind her.

The last thing he remembers is trying to suppress laughter as a huge sneeze comes from outside, followed by an aggravated scream.


End file.
